


Teeth Marks

by HardStansOnly



Series: when you call my name [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Biting, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, Healthy Relationships, M/M, MX loves their maknae, Multi, OT7, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Safe Sane and Consensual, Slice of Life, Teasing, accidental facial, stage names because the author is lazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 21:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardStansOnly/pseuds/HardStansOnly
Summary: I.M likes to mark what is his





	Teeth Marks

**Author's Note:**

> I’d call this a projection if MX didn’t call I.M out literally every chance they get - S

Sometimes I.M hated the fact they all wore open and low cut shirts. Not that he didn’t appreciate the view or appreciate the Monbebes appreciating the view but it also meant he had limited options where he could leave marks. His biting habit was so common that it was a joke even on the varieties shows but he did have to show some restraint. Biting an arm on a vlive was worlds different than his partners rolling into work with teeth marks on their necks and chest.

“What’s wrong puppy?” Jooheon flopped onto the couch next to him. He eyed up his fellow rapper for a minute before dropping to his knees and tugging at the older’s sweatpants.

“Pants off.” Jooheon arched an eyebrow “Please?”

“What you got planned?” The older kept his teasing tone but shimmied himself out of his pants and boxers “Hmm pupfuuuUCK.” As soon as the clothes hit the floor I.M bit harshly into a toned thigh “Oh shit puppy.” The older’s fingers gripped his hair “How many of these you going to do?” Jooheon was panting heavily as the pain bled into pleasure. 

“Until you cry.” He commented before turning his head and biting the other thigh

“Shit.” Jooheon kept one hand buried in the silver hair while the other began to stroke himself “Oh shit puppy keep doing that.” I.M continued to switch between the two thighs leaving deep indents while the older squirmed and panted 

“You’re going to make his legs one big bruise puppy.” Hyungwon crouched behind him “He still needs to be able to perform.” He moved his head back keeping skin between his teeth until it wouldn’t stretch anymore before releasing it.

“You going to take his place?” I.M looked over his shoulder

“Finish what you started and we’ll see.” The model nodded to Jooheon who was looking at him desperately

“Move your hand or I bite it next.” I.M clicked his teeth and the older’s hand fell away “Thanks.” Leaning on his elbows he took the older man into his mouth loving the low moan that echoed above him. 

“Oh my god puppy.” Jooheon twisted his hips as he teased him “Fuck you’re evil.”

“And yet you let him do this to you.” Hyungwon snickered. “Let me help you Jooheonnie.” The rapper snapped his hips up when the dancer dug an unforgiving finger into a bite mark, the movement caused the younger to gag a bit. “Sorry puppy.” I.M flipped him off 

“Puppy please.” Jooheon gripped his hair “Puppy stop teasing.” Letting his eyes slip shut he began to bob his head in time with Hyungwon’s fingers pressing into the purpling marks “Oh fuck oh shit.” Jooheon’s breath hitched “Puppy please.”

“Stop being mean to Jooehonnie.” Hyungwon gripped his hair in warning for a few moments before pushing his head down nearly all the way making the orange haired man cry out “Good puppy.” Content with how things were playing out I.M closed his eyes and let Hyungwon control his movements with his hair. “Good puppy.”

“Puppy. Oh fuck puppy.” Hyungwon smiled before pressing harder into his thigh “Wonnie. Oh fuck.” Jooheon’s body tensed “Puppy I -” I.M pulled off before lurching up, nearly dragging Hyungwon with him, to kiss the older man.

“Let go Jooheonnie.” Hyungwon purred into the rapper’s ear as his hand wrapped around his erection “C’mon baby.” Jooheon cried out against I.M’s lips before cumming “Pretty Jooheon.” 

“You are bullies.” Jooheon laughed wrapping his arms around I.M to hold the maknae close 

“You love us.” I.M kissed the top of his head 

“Low standards.” Jooheon snorted “Anyway didn’t I hear something about you chewing on Hyungwon?”

“Not today puppy.” Hyungwon pet the maknae’s hair when he pouted “I have a show that will make it hard to hide them.”

“Fine.” He huffed

“Hi guys.” Minhyuk turned the corner “Oh? I thought we agreed not to use the couch.”

“Shut up and strip.” Hyungwon laughed motioning the singer over “Puppy and I can’t play today.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice.” Minhyuk walked over trailing his pants and boxers and sat next to them on the couch “All yours puppy.” Kissing Jooheon and Hyungwon I.M climbed back to the floor to place himself between the singer’s knees. “I want double what Jooheon has.” He arched an eyebrow “That way there is some for me and some for Hyungwon.” Minhyuk winked

“Don’t tease me I’m not happy about it either.” Hyungwon stuck his tongue out “After the show puppy we’ll play. I think the last ones you put on have faded. I feel naked.” I.M blushed a bit. His partners had long since stopped caring about the bruises from his bites and had taken to seeing them as marks of adoration. The slight sting of the muscle reminding them of their beloved maknae even when the younger was running around working on music or his own schedules. “Go on puppy. Don’t leave Minhyuk waiting.”

“Sorry Minhyuk.” I.M smiled and pressed a few kisses to the pale thighs “Thank you.”

“Of course puppy.” Minhyuk smiled warmly petting his hair “Remember. Double.” I.M hummed happily a moment then sank his teeth into the muscle. “Oh fuck yes puppy.” Minhyuk’s thighs were sensitive so when I.M did this the man was on the edge the whole time with pain that it bled into pleasure. “Oh puppy more. Give me more.” He switched to the other leg “Thank you puppy. Oh fuck thank you.”

“I don’t know who makes more noise” I.M looked up at Wonho over the curve of Minhyuk’s trembling thigh “You or Hyungwon.” The man kissed the pouting model “Don’t give me that look. You only have to wait a few days and you can have your turn.” Turning his attention back to the singer he continued to mark the man’s legs getting high whines and long moans until he came without warning against his face.

“Oh shit.” Minhyuk covered his mouth in shock and slight embarrassment. The room was silent for a moment before all five busted out into laughter

“And you call me the puppy.” I.M grabbed Minhyuk’s sweatpants to wipe off his face 

“Sorry puppy.” The singer kissed his hair but I.M waved a dismissive hand.

“Wonho?” I.M tilted his head

“Not today. I’ve got a shoot coming up too but if you’re quick you can catch Shownu in the shower.”

“On it.” I.M kissed all of them “You’ll play with me after the show?” He pulled out his best puppy eyes.

“Of course puppy.” Hyungwon kissed him softly “Now go on love.” The four men began cleaning up the living room pausing only to laugh a bit when a surprised moan echoed through the house. Their puppy was happy and that’s all they wanted.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to us on Tumblr!  
> https://bang-channies.tumblr.com/
> 
> hey kids we got a twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/hardstansonly


End file.
